


Beginning

by jinsonn



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinsonn/pseuds/jinsonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Tomorrow is here but Mark decides that, if he doesn’t fall asleep, it can be yesterday forever.</i> college au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> part of a [30 day drabble challenge](http://haosoon.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:dc) I set myself on tumblr. all the drabbles are separate though so I'll be posting them individually here.

The cracks between the curtains slowly grow lighter; the clock on the nightstand flashes closer and closer to 6am. Tomorrow is here but Mark decides that, if he doesn’t fall asleep, it can be yesterday forever.

The body underneath him shifts upwards and Mark’s head slides from a broad shoulder to a strong chest. He presses his nose against warm skin, breathes in slowly, tries to memorise the scent. A low voice, thick with a long night and no sleep, mumbles gently.

“What are you thinking about?”

Mark glances up at a familiar face; dark hair, sharp eyes, and two little beauty marks on a left eyelid that Mark’s sure he spent most their shared classes staring at. It only took four years. Four years of shy glances across lecture halls, of parties and film screenings and slam poetry nights they’d both ended up at, of missed or ruined opportunities. Four years of maybes and should wes and will we evers, and finally, _finally_ , on graduation night, Mark managed to get into bed with Jaebum.

“I’m thinking about endings,” Mark replies, hazily.

“That sounds depressing.” There’s a chuckle in Jaebum’s voice, his hand lifting so he can drag his fingers through Mark’shair.

Mark shrugs. “We graduated today.” _Yesterday._ “I know they tell us that finishing college means we’re entering our lives or whatever, but it really just feels like one huge ending. Like a bunch of doors that were open when we were college students have now just slammed shut.”

“There’ll be more doors. Better doors.” Jaebum’s fingers have migrated out of Mark’s hair and have taken to tracing his features, brushing softly under eyelids, over cheekbones, along his jawline, rubbing gentle circles over purple-red marks on his neck.

“I know, but what if I missed important doors? What if there were things I was supposed to do, should have done, that I’ll never get the chance to do again?” Mark’s skin tingles under Jaebum’s fingertips; he’s not sure he’s making sense.

“Hmm, like what?”

“Like this.” Mark motions between the two of them with his nose. “What if we should have jumped at every chance we had to do this because tonight was the last chance we’ll ever have to sleep together?”

Mark is going to Taiwan tomorrow ( _today_ ), to stay with family over the summer. After that … well after that he’s not sure. He’s not sure he’ll ever see Jaebum again.

Jaebum’s fingers move back up Mark’s neck, pausing to trace his lips. “I think you’re just sleep deprived.”

Mark lets out a soft sigh, leans his head forward so his nose is pressed into Jaebum’s palm, and whispers, “Yeah, maybe.”

A moment passes. Jaebum’s hand moves back into Mark’s hair, Mark’s cheek drops back onto Jaebum’s chest. It’s quiet, Mark wonders if Jaebum’s fallen asleep, he almost falls asleep himself, but then that low, soft voice floats into his ears again.

“This wasn’t the last chance.”

“Hmm?” Mark tries to look up at Jaebum, but his eyelids are heavy.

“Tonight was too good for this to be the end. We’ll see each other like this again.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. This …” Jaebum presses his lips into Mark’s hair, gently kisses the top of his head. “This is only the beginning.”


End file.
